random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Polan Kart
your Super Polan Kart is a kart racing game about the users of the Polandball Wikia. Release dates Tracks X tracks are unlocked after winning the respective cups. Please note that they are not available in the iOS, Android, and Windows Phone versions. Track 1: Squirrel Seaside A seaside with squirrels. Track 1X: Cogro Cogs The seaside is being built over. Unlocked after winning the 8ball Cup. Track 2: Coolmax -260 A slippery ice track. Track 2X: Planetball Racing The track now takes place in space (mostly on Pluto). Unlocked after winning the Antarctic Cup. Track 3: Bain's Straightway A straight path with memes, with 3 sections instead of laps. Track 3X: ARG Hell The path gets more and more corrupted... Unlocked after winning the Yugoslav Cup. Track 4: Terrr's Mansion "Blame yourself" written in various fonts. Track 4X: Banned Salty Tears Salt and water slows you down and hurts your vision. Unlocked after winning the Middle Eastern Cup. Track 5: Israel A confusing cube wrapped into 2 dimensions. Sure to hurt your brain! https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/320189563945353227/336562414386675712/image.png Track 5X: Tessereicht 4 fuckin dimensions thats deep Unlocked after winning the Israel Cup. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/319906490427375617/336558153204236309/image.png Track 6: Smy's Trump Rally It's in the name. A giant street full of trump supporters. Track 6X: Smy-Candy Brawl The track now has angry Clinton supporters in a full fledged fight, with people being pushed onto the track. Unlocked after winning the USA Cup. Track 7: Rainbow Road Because fuck it. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/289850844382232576/330175028677181440/image.png Track 7X: Luki's Rainbow Road Luki's burning the track! Watch out for the TNT if it gets too close to the fire! Unlocked after winning the Poland Cup. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/319906490427375617/330364046660337675/image.png Track 8: TIN OPEN SRBR The one with the Koreas, the first Benelux, and shit. You know, the little one. Note: Not available in the phone versions. Notably, the only track with 3 X versions. Track 8X: Tin's 2nd Srbr The one with Pollith, -1ball, and railways and shit. You know, the best one. Track 8Y: BAIN SRBR Bain's first random creative srbr. Touring through the spawn, Actantis, and Unicode monuments. You know, the giant one. Track 8Z: Brought to you by TrinoCorp The new srbr. Touring through Miami, Jungleton, Realton, the tunnel, an## OL##SERV#R? ## You know, the disorganized one. Track 8A: Bah, rainbug The Tin reboot: Touring through Bahrain, the ARG, the Solar System, and Monaco. You know, the short-lived one. Track 8B: JESUS CHRIST BAIN ITS BEEN 200 YEARS The newest one, touring through the Museum and Aztec Island. Track 8C: swaggy Squirrel's server, touring almost everywhere. Track 9: Drawplanet A mapping game on a track which changes each lap Track 9XX: PASTING MEMES The mapping game is suddenly vandalised by giant memes! Unlocked after winning the Wiki Cup. Track 10: Mapperdonia TFOE stuff Track 10X: Trio Attack!!! Trio attacks the course with vandalism and stuff Unlocked after winning the Crosswiki Cup. Track 11: IMC's Colosseum A large Colosseum with sandy tracks and gladiators. Track 11X: #Shitfest2016 The Colosseum is falling apart, and when IMC gives the thumbs down you fall down a trapdoor and go back to the start. Track 12: NESTLEH Bay Be careful in the Moonlight Highway Bridge (modeled after Sunshine Skyway) as you can fall off, the west track is filled with baseball fans, and then another bridge, with the possibility of falling off, because the barrier is short, and if not careful, can be gone over if hit with an item. Then, the city, where the race gets exciting, and after, but in the highways (except the bridge), be careful of incoming traffic (they can squish you). Shortcut: You can drive over the bay via gliding over it, and then, there's either a path back to the track, or another gliding path shortcut, that can put you ahead in the race. Characters BEIHN GROOX KEWLMEX DEHVUN FERANTANI BATANDROVIC LE13CACHINGO (30+ more shets I can't mention) UNLOCKABLE SHETS: YuhBRO: Use the HUE power at least 50 times. Kalashnjikov: Use: "Kalashnjikov's Edge" 30 times Kymilliane: Buy an tablet and connect it to the game. IMC: Reach first place 20 times Broitsaprankbro: Use big text at least 50 times. Cups 8ball Cup Antarctic Cup Y''ugoslav Cup'' Middle Eastern Cup Israel Cup USA Cup Poland Cup Wiki Cup Crosswiki Cup F1 Cup Kart Cup Special Cup Items (Note: Please add items that are not solely based on irrelevant users, the items must be useful and similar to existing Mario Kart items) *Shitpost Juice - Acts like the Starman. Makes you invincible and stuns anyone you hit for a few seconds. *TRB's virus - Can be thrown like a banana, if someone hits it they will get infected and temporarily go slower. If someone touches an infected person they will also catch the virus. *Pinned message - After you grab this item, you can shoot the pin at someone in front of you and they will be pinned to the ground for a few seconds. *Ban Hammer - Acts like the Blue Shell. It will be thrown very far into the person in 1st place which will stun them for a few seconds. *Angery Terrr - What happens if no trial mod?, Terrr is pissed and he'll vandalize all users near you, good for the 8th place dudes *Jealous Jose - Jose, thinking about his memes being better, you'll be a ghost and steal muh precious items, as he's greedy as much as Daffy Duck he'll give you the best he does (because jose's a jerk) *Cape - 'nuff said, you'll jump and fly only for 7 seconds because budget says no. *3 USER'S VERY OWN AUTISTIC STUFF - Smy's video, IMC's cringe, XO's furry commands, you chose. *Category Spam - Sure get to the leaderboard by adding duplicates, useless categories and such fun and it'll reeee more of your users. *Bait - You grab the hook and throw a bait to somebody's kart, it'll affect him mostly for 5 seconds while cussing yelling and screeching. *LABNEEEEEEEEH - Acts like the Blooper. An autistic phoenico-armenian throws yogurt to your face for 5 seconds Karts https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/319906490427375617/330066345444114453/image.png Formula Category:Karting Category:Polan Category:Kart Category:PROTECT THIS PAGE FFS